Interconnections between batteries have been utilized for many years, depending upon the battery system utilized. Many connections require a unique configuration where the battery fits within a specific designed position with a spring engagement for connecting the bottom of one battery to other batteries. Such an arrangement is utilized in many C or D batteries in flashlights and the like.
Other cable interconnects are used with ring terminals with specially designed spliced in signal circuits. Alternatively, buss bars between batteries are bolted on to keep a battery in place with the intercell buss.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an intercell buss system for at least a pair of electrical cells where the buss between the electrical cells can simultaneously connect the cells and disconnect the cells from a safety perspective by being incorporated in a lid covering the battery pack. It is also an object of the present invention to have the intercell buss connection which simultaneously connects the cells and at the same time electrically connects a sense lead so that one would be able to identify the operability of the cells.